Curiosidad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Naruto masculló insultos entre dientes mientras veía a su mejor amigo meter mano a su casi hermana. Le aguardaba una seria conversación con Sasuke después. /Para Kem por el intercambio de Navidad del grupo Irresistible Naranja.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Curiosidad**

_Este one-shot está dedicado a Kem por el intercambio de Navidad del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja" Espero te guste._

* * *

.

—Pero ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado, teme? —preguntó Naruto perplejo en cuanto él se sentó en su lugar.

Sasuke no contestó, se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y quedó inexpresivo en cuanto el toque de la campaña anunció el inicio de las clases. El bullicio de los alumnos terminó al instante con eso y con la entrada de la profesora Kurenai que impartía el curso de historia. Mientras la mujer les saludaba cordialmente y comenzaba la lección Naruto comenzó a picar el brazo de quien fuera su mejor amigo, intrigado. Es que, tal como algunos que aun miraban de reojo, estaba sorprendido desde el mismo momento en que Sasuke entró al salón cojeando y con diversas contusiones en el cuerpo y uno que otro raspón en el rostro.

El Uchiha no era alguien precisamente débil y atacarle con éxito era un logro que nadie había logrado…hasta hoy. Naruto lo sabía porque de vez en cuando ellos y otros de los chicos se metían en problemas con los estudiantes de los colegios cercanos y al final una buena pelea servía para terminar bien el día, cosas de adolescentes como diría su madre que siempre le animaba a golpear más duro a sus adversarios.

—Vamos, teme, dímelo —cuchicheó pinchándole en la mano con el lápiz — Soy tu amigo, dattebayo.

—Aun me pregunto cómo mierda pasó eso —le respondió el Uchiha cogiendo el lápiz y hundiéndolo con fuerza en la mano de Naruto.

El alarido que dio Naruto hizo voltear a todos, éste saltaba en su sitio con lágrimas en los ojos maldiciendo a Sasuke con un "Que animal eres, teme, dattebayo" sujetando su pobre mano.

A la profesora Kurenai aquello no le cayó en gracia.

—Naruto, Sasuke, afuera —dijo con severidad mirándolos por encima del libro que tenía en sus manos — Después que termine la lección me acompañarán a la dirección.

—Hmp —Sasuke se levantó irritado y salió del salón en silencio.

— ¡Pero soy inocente, ´ttebayo! ¡Lo juro por mi ramen! —por el contrario Naruto no — ¡Kurenai-sensei está cometiendo una injusticia!

—Me preocuparé por los detalles luego, Naruto, ve afuera —contestó la profesora dándole la espalda y comenzando a escribir en la pizarra.

El rubio lloriqueó sujetando su adolorida mano y salió maldiciendo a los lápices y a Sasuke ante las risas de todos.

— ¡Eres un maldito emo, dattebayo! —se quejó Naruto al ver a Sasuke reclinado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

—Piérdete, dobe.

— ¡Si alguien te golpeó no tienes que desquitarte conmigo, ´ttebayo!

La mirada de muerte que le dio Sasuke le cerró la boca, un momento claro porque luego siguió parloteando, preguntando, acusando y acosando, no todos los días su mejor amigo perdía los estribos con tanta facilidad. Peleaban todos los días y a menudo Sasuke se metía en problemas gracias a Naruto, pero luego de tantos años juntos cualquiera diría que Sasuke se había hecho inmune a las estupideces de su rubio amigo, y hasta cierto punto era cierto. Ese día había explotado demasiado rápido a juzgar seguro por el mal genio que llevaba encima.

—Ya, teme, quita esa cara de amargado ¿Me dirás quién te puso el ojo morado?

Sasuke le gruñó.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para enviarle ramen, ´ttebayo, claro —chilló el rubio con entusiasmo — cualquiera que le diera su paliza a Sasuke Uchiha debe ser felicitado.

Sasuke intentó golpearlo, afortunadamente para el rubio justo en ese momento una muchacha volteó el pasillo. Era bonita, menuda y de cabello rosado, tenía el uniforme puesto correctamente (nada que ver con las camisas desarregladas de Naruto o Sasuke) y la mirada gacha. En cuanto los vio abrió los ojos como platos y los miró desconcertada y avergonzada.

El Uchiha bufó bajamente, desvió la mirada y recostó contra la pared, irritado.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca dos veces al parecer queriendo decir algo, pero viendo la actitud de Sasuke agachó la cabeza y continuó su camino.

Naruto arqueó una ceja, se estaba perdiendo de algo definitivamente. Sakura-chan era la mejor amiga de ambos, Naruto la había amado casi toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia hasta que terminó enamorándose de la tímida Hinata. Por otra parte, Sakura nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke aunque nunca hubiese dicho nada formalmente, siempre lo saludaba y le sonreía con entusiasmo y adoración, además se encargaba de detener el cincuenta por ciento de sus peleas porque aunque nadie lo creyese a simple vista tenía una fuerza demoledora. Sakura era más temida físicamente que Naruto y Sasuke y eso era decir mucho, a su madre, Kushina, le encantaba comparar a Sakura y Hinata, adorando a la primera y picándose un poco con la segunda. Naruto sabía que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que su madre aceptara totalmente su elección.

Total, la decisión era de él, era él quien besaba a Hinata, quien la llevaba a los rincones oscuros a…

Mejor se centraba. A esas alturas Sakura ya hubiese intentando golpearle por iniciar una pelea con Sasuke o ya estaría regañándoles por haberse buscado problemas. Pero no, solo les había mirado con infinita tristeza y culpabilidad (bueno mejor dicho a Sasuke, a él ni le miró) y siguió su camino.

Lo que sea que había pasado con Sasuke también había pasado con Sakura. Estaba relacionado.

Naruto se felicitó a sí mismo, de vez en cuando tenía momentos de brillantez, especialmente desde que Hinata entró a su vida.

— ¡Sakura-chan, que estoy aquí también! —chilló con falso enfado justo cuando ella volteaba el pasillo hacia su salón. Lamentablemente ese año no estaban juntos, Tsunade, su sobreprotectora y mandona madrina (y la directora) la había separado alegando que dañaban la capacidad intelectual de Sakura. Pero no era cierto, Naruto daba fe de eso, tal vez una que otra vez la habían involucrado en las peleas con otros chicos, tal vez él la había incitado a obsesionarse con los videojuegos, tal vez se escabulleron de clase una que otra vez aprovechando que su tutor, Kakashi, llegaba para los últimos diez minutos, tal vez…bueno existían muchos tal vez pero no eran culpables de que Sakura hubiese disminuido su perfecto promedio el año anterior. No, señor.

Así de tonto era.

Sakura se paralizó en su sitio, giró y sonrío tímidamente antes de saludarle con voz apagada.

—Lo siento, Naruto, no te vi. Hola —volteó —. Adiós —añadió al instante yéndose.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Naruto boqueó indignado — ¿Es todo lo que obtengo? ¿Hola y adiós? ¡Sakura-chan, no me ignores, 'ttebayo! —la muchacha ya no estaba a la vista —. ¡Ah, eso me pasa por tener unos amigos tan horribles! ¡Un abogado, quiero un abogado! —chilló haciendo berrinche.

Sasuke se pellizcó el puente de la nariz apretando los dientes para contener su genio antes de sisearle en voz peligrosa.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Naruto!

— ¡Pero me ignoró! —se quejó — ¡Sakura-chan no me ignora desde los siete años! ¿Por qué lo hizo, ´ttebayo?

—…—Sasuke hizo un gesto de desdén sin abrir la boca.

—Esa es una gran respuesta —ironizó el rubio.

—Hmp.

—Y ahora tú con tus monosílabos. Es un hecho, debí pedirme a Hinata y Konohamaru, dattebayo.

—Pues ve con tus obsesivos fans, harías un gran favor.

— ¡Eres un insensible, teme! ¡Tú y la vieja conspiran contra mí para alejar a Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, mocoso? —la voz tétrica de Tsunade sonó detrás de él.

Naruto se giró conteniendo un escalofrío, la imponente rubia tenía una mueca de rabia, se tronaba los dedos y sus ojos destellaban de ira y crueldad. Un grito muy poco masculino salió de su boca cuando Tsunade se cernió sobre él tirándolo al suelo de un buen golpe y cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa lo arrastró hacia la dirección luego de hacerle un gesto brusco a Sasuke.

Los gritos –alaridos más bien –de Tsunade se escucharon por todo el colegio después de que le dijeran porque estaban fuera del salón, les zarandeó con tantas fuerzas que Naruto casi devuelve el ramen que desayunó. Sasuke por otra parte recibió una amenaza más particular (especialmente porque Tsunade le tenía manía por lo de Sakura) y salió con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas ganas de matar a quien se atravesara primero en su camino.

Resultó que Hinata fue la primera.

Maldijo entre dientes por su mala suerte. Esa chiquilla tímida a más no poder y ciega (porque solo eso explicaría porque se fue a fijar en Naruto) no era blanco adecuado para la ira de nadie, además Naruto podía ser realmente aterrador si alguien se metiese con su chica y aunque deseaba una buena pelea no involucraría a nadie que no lo mereciera.

Se fue echando pestes al salón justo cuando sonó la campana que anunció el final de las clases. La sádica de Tsunade les había gritado por horas y luego había puesto cepillos de dientes en sus manos, empujándolos con una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción al suelo para que limpiaran los espacios entre los cientos de baldosas.

Naruto le observó irse y lo siguió luego de darle una excusa pobre y ridícula a su novia, que sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció un dulce para que las náuseas remitieran.

—Tsunade-obba-chan es malvada, 'ttebayo —lloriqueó tambaleándose mientras los estudiantes salían charlando animadamente hacia la libertad —. Y sigo sin saber el motivo porque quedé castigado.

—Quizá se deba a lo que pasó ayer —se sorprendió cuando vio que Hinata le estaba siguiendo. La muchacha chocó sus índices con timidez.

— ¿Ayer?

—Estaba…estaba volviendo a casa cuando me desvié para comprar comida para la mascota de Hanabi —contó la Hyuga yendo hacia su novio y ayudándole a caminar —. Vi a Sakura-san peleando con algunos chicos, realmente no…no me molesté en ir a preguntar nada, Sakura-san siempre pelea con chicos —Naruto asintió, eso era rutina diaria para Sakura. — Cuando volví todo…habían más de lo que vi al principio, creo que era una especie de venganza. Estaban rodeándola y dudé siquiera que incluso con su fuerza pudiera hacerles frente, pensé en pedir ayuda pero Sasuke-san salió de la nada —Hinata se encogió de hombros de forma pensativa — y la… ¿Salvó? no sé si podría llamarlo así.

Naruto parpadeó perplejo olvidándose de caminar. Miró interrogativamente a la Hyuga.

— ¿Por qué, ´ttebayo?

—Le dio una paliza horrible a todos ellos —la chica se estremeció de recordarlo —. A todos, Sakura-san quiso ayudarlo pero él no le permitió ni un movimiento, incluso la alejó bruscamente y cayó al suelo mientras él terminaba de golpear a los últimos. No salió ileso como ya viste.

Naruto contuvo su ira. Protegía demasiado a Sakura-chan pero también conocía a Sasuke y lo arisco que podía ser cuando se metían con lo que consideraba importante, lo irónico de todo el asunto es que por su propio carácter tendía más a lastimar que proteger a los que quería.

— ¿Después que sucedió?

—Sakura-san estaba llorando…

—Sakura-chan llora siempre —Naruto suspiró con nostalgia —. Tiene un carácter horrible y es mandona y aterradora pero también es muy sensible, dattebayo.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

—Eh, bueno…yo no debí e-escuchar —Hinata se puso como un tomate de la pena —. Él estaba gritándole cosas horribles, terribles a decir verdad y entonces ella le…dijo…grito…bueno le dijo que lo quería. Sasuke-san la miró un momento y después se fue, la dejó sin decirle nada ni escucharle —La Hyuga lo dijo en un tono de reproche obviamente desaprobando el carácter agrio de Sasuke.

El rubio bufó para sí mismo. Sakura-chan se confesaba ¿Y Sasuke huía? Y luego esos dos tenían el valor de hablarle sobre insensibilidad, ceguera y pocos modales.

—Así que el bastardo está golpeado por haber defendido a Sakura-chan, y Sakura-chan está triste porque se confesó finalmente y el bastardo no tuvo valor siquiera de darle una negativa —Hinata pensó que era bastante irónico que Naruto dijese algo así, teniendo en cuenta que cuando ella misma se confesó, Naruto tardó años (¡AÑOS!) en responderle.

—Básicamente…sí.

—Y además está molesto porque Sakura-chan pudo salir muy lastimada.

—Tiene una curiosa manera de mostrar su preocupación —susurró Hinata.

—Uchiha, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto agitando una mano despreocupadamente.

—Oh —La chica decidió no incursionar más en el complejo carácter de esa familia — ¿Harás algo?

— ¡Esa pregunta ofende, Hinata! ¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo!

— ¿Qué harás?

— ¡Le daré su paliza al teme! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a gritarle a Sakura-chan?! —se indignó.

La muchacha suspiró sin pretender cambiar la mentalidad de su novio. Le dio un beso y se alejó en dirección a su salón, aún tenía que recoger sus cosas y prefería no estar en medio de una pelea, especialmente porque conocía a esos dos y sabía lo delicado que era el tema de Sakura para ambos.

Naruto medio caminó, medio se arrastró hasta el salón. Estaba a punto de entrar soltando maldiciones y retando a Sasuke para una pelea cuando una voz conocida para él se coló a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Era Sakura.

Se olvidó de golpear al teme, haciendo gala de su sigilo (ese que le había valido bien para escapar de su madre) se pegó contra la pared y asomó la nariz discretamente (una palabra que Sakura le había hecho añadir a su diccionario a golpes) para ver.

—…en serio.

¿Uhm? Sasuke estaba sentado en su sitio a mitad de camino de guardar sus cosas. Estaba furioso, lívido a decir verdad por la postura rígida que tenía y sus ojos fulminaban a Sakura, que temerosa y triste le hablaba sentada desde el sitio delantero.

No contestó.

Maldito amargado, pensó Naruto irritado. ¿Qué le costaba decir aunque sea una palabra?

—De verdad, lamento haberte involucrado en mis peleas —Sakura le susurró apretando los puños —. Pero no podía dejar pasar la situación…estaban lastimando a unos niños, no pensé…que tomarían represalias de esa forma.

—_Ese_ es el problema, Sakura —respondió Sasuke en tono frío apartando su mochila y mirándola —No piensas, pudieron haberte matado. ¿Y si no hubiese llegado?

Sakura apretó los labios.

—Ya te dije que lo siento. También siento que hayas escuchado lo que dije, estaba desesperada y tenía miedo de que te pasara algo. No medí mis palabras y pensé que esa era la única forma de callarte. Lo lamento de verdad.

—No tiene caso que lo lamentes. —Naruto quería entrar y golpearlo.

—Me tengo que ir —Sakura habló desapasionadamente con la voz débil pero firme —. Lo siento —repitió y se levantó para irse. Parecía a punto de llorar pero se contenía muy bien.

Naruto puso la mano sobre la puerta para abrirla violentamente y entrar a gritarle todas sus verdades (y mentiras de paso) a Sasuke cuando algo muy raro sucedió. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes de Sakura que le divisaron a través de la rendija de la puerta con duda e inicios de furia, después vio la mano de Sasuke que fue rápida y alcanzó a sujetar con fuerza a Sakura de la muñeca, y que tiró de ella con cero delicadeza.

Y después se estaban besando.

O Sasuke la estaba besando y después del shock inicial, Sakura respondía con bastante entusiasmo.

Sasuke seguía sentado sobre su sitio y había atraído a Sakura de tal forma que, ella inclinada sobre la mesa, había tenido que apoyarse en la silla donde anteriormente había estado sentada. Ella apenas se movía, Sasuke le sujetó de la nuca con fuerza para besarla mejor.

Naruto masculló insultos entre dientes mientras veía a su mejor amigo meter mano a su casi hermana.

Cuando se separaron Sakura susurró con los ojos brillando — ¿Eso es un sí?

Sasuke bufó.

Eso fue toda la respuesta que Sakura necesitó para lanzarse sobre él gritando de felicidad y tirándole de la silla. Cayeron al suelo tirando la mesa y las sillas.

—Ojala se hubiese hecho mucho daño, ´ttebayo —deseó Naruto lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sasuke.

Los sonidos de besos siguieron casi al instante y luego otros sonidos perturbadores que hicieron que Naruto saliera huyendo. Definitivamente no quería _ver ni oír_ nada de lo que estuviesen haciendo, no señor. Pero el trauma que tenía con tan solo esos primeros sonidos era el precio que debía pagar por su curiosidad.

¡Sakura-chan era su hermana y él debía protegerla de todos los depravados que quisieran robar su inocencia!

Le aguardaba una seria conversación con Sasuke después.

Ahora debía dejarlos ser, su curiosidad ya había hecho suficiente.

.

* * *

Kem, feliz Navidad! Como me dejaste a mi libre albedrío (y sabe dios que eso me complicó más las cosas e.e) opté por hacerte esto, espero que te guste y te saque alguna sonrisa.

Pásalo bien con la familia y recuerda que en el grupo tienes otra (familia es decir xDD). Te queremos y estaremos para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Bella.


End file.
